So Wrong, So Right
by Shi-Toyu
Summary: After the eagles rescue the company from Azog on the mountain, Thorin realizes he has made several mistakes when it comes to Bilbo Baggins...and then he makes an even more startling discovery. Thilbo Bagginshield ThorinXBilbo Takes place during the first movie. Soulmates


So Wrong, So Right

Thorin's first thought upon awakening was what had happened to the hobbit. The last thing he remembered was Bilbo jumping out to defend him after Thorin himself had been taken down by Azog's warg. He could have sworn he had seen the white warg take a swing at Bilbo with its vile claws before Thorin had lost consciousness. Had Bilbo been hurt?

He blinked his eyes open, squinting painfully against the bright sunlight. How was the sun shining again? Hadn't it just gotten dark as the wargs had attacked? His head hurt enough that he suspected it might have been split open. It really wouldn't have surprised him. After a few moments, Thorin managed to focus his gaze on the grey shadow of Gandalf looming closely over him.

"The Halfling?"

He had to make sure the other was alright, if only to ease the knot of worry inside his chest. His own wounds could wait. He'd had worse, after all, and they had never stopped him before. The hobbit, though, he was soft, unaccustomed to pain or suffering. He needed to be protected, even if he had been the one protecting Thorin so recently.

"It's alright…" Gandalf soothed, patting Thorin's shoulder. "Bilbo is here and quite safe."

The wizard looked over one shoulder as he spoke before moving to his feet. Thorin struggled to follow. He needed to see the hobbit for himself, to know with his own eyes that Bilbo was unharmed. Kili and Dwalin both rushed to assist him, but Thorin shook them off as soon as he set eyes upon their burglar. His shirt and jacket were torn at the neck, blood staining the edges and held together only by Bilbo's tiny fists, and Thorin felt anger overwhelm him at the sight.

"You!"

Bilbo's face, which had looked hopeful and relieved, suddenly froze in uncertainty. The remaining members of the company all tensed at Thorin's tone. He could feel it even without looking at them. Gandalf turned slowly to give Thorin a cautioning stare, but the King Under the Mountain ignored it completely. He only had eyes for the hobbit who had so foolishly run to his defense.

"What were you doing?"

Bilbo glanced towards Gandalf as though seeking help, starting to stammer out the barest hints of half-formed words in protest, but Thorin bowled right over him. He began advancing on the hobbit, ignoring Kili's steely glare.

"You nearly got yourself killed!"

He saw the moment Bilbo's eyes fluttered shut with hurt, but he could not seem to stop himself. The anger had begun to settle, winding itself into something cold and dreadful in the pit of his stomach. It was worry and fear that gnawed at his insides. He was used to such feelings when it was his nephews who were in danger. They, at least, knew how to fight. Though the hobbit was proving himself most surprising, that did not make up for a lifetime with no training.

"Did I not say you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?"

He had meant those words the first time he had said them. There was no denying that Bilbo was a handsome fellow, but he was a dainty thing. He was like a delicate piece of jewelry meant to be worn only on the finest of occasions, not a sword to be used in battle. But Thorin had come to see him in a different light. It occurred to the king that, perhaps, Bilbo was more like a bejeweled dagger, meant to be held close and admired but still deadly to the unsuspecting.

Overwhelmed by his relief at knowing the hobbit was alive and his conflicted feelings on not being able to provide protection, Thorin threw his arms around Bilbo. The hobbit's body was soft and pliant against his own, just as Thorin would have thought it would be. Now, though, he was not surprised by the sturdiness of Bilbo's frame.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life."

He didn't have to be able to see Bilbo's face to know that there was surprise written across it. The company was cheering behind them as Thorin felt the burglar finally relax into his embrace. It took several long moments before the king could bring himself to pull away. He was about to apologize to the hobbit for doubting him when he saw the mark that had been revealed when Bilbo had dropped his grip on his shirt.

Every being in Middle Earth bore the mark of their soulmate, though there were many who did not find their match. Gloin and his wife had been one of the lucky few who had and Thorin had never even dreamed of finding his own. Yet there the mark sat upon the chest of Bilbo Baggins, right over his heart, a perfect mirror to the one on Thorin's.

The thick lines of the knots swirled together to form the fierce expression of a wolf. Though only its head was shown, it projected an air of dignity and ruthlessness. Thorin had always been fond of it, hoping to one day be able to project those same qualities himself. One hand reached out as if to touch the mark but Bilbo jerked away, suddenly on the defensive once again.

"What are you doing?"

His voice trembled, and the company seemed at attention once more. Kili was the first to Thorin's side, but Thorin couldn't be sure if he intended to help the burglar or the king. The young dwarf took one look at Thorin's face before his gaze flickered to Bilbo, eyes riveting on the exposed mark. He looked almost as shocked as Thorin felt.

"Bilbo?" the young prince asked hesitantly. "Is that your soulmark?"

As if it could be anything but.

Bilbo glanced down and then back up again, nervousness still clear on his face. But it seemed that Kili, at least, he seemed to trust. He nodded jerkily and nearly leapt out of his skin when Kili broke out into ecstatic laughter. Thorin's nephew whirled away to grab his brother.

"Bilbo is Uncle's soulmate!"

There was more ruckus from behind them, but Thorin only had eyes for his One. Bilbo was staring at him with wide eyed, disbelief clear within them. His blonde curls trembled around his face as his entire frame shook and Thorin wanted nothing more than to hold the small creature in his arms once more. With slow, deliberate movements, Thorin reached up to pull aside his collar. It was difficult, considering his armor, but he managed to expose enough of his own mark for Bilbo to get a glimpse.

"When we make camp tonight," he spoke softly, "I would be happy to show you the rest of it."


End file.
